


Iced Americano

by coralhobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mutual Pining, barista jaehyun, jaehyun just rlly rlly likes johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: Who knew that you could fall in love with a stranger over a cup of coffee?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Iced Americano

**Author's Note:**

> hi wow! I haven't written one of these in soso long! I've just recently gotten back into kpop (after being out of it since fall 2018), and so much has changed! I hope you enjoy :)

It wasn’t that Jaehyun was a shy person. It wasn’t that he was unused to talking to many people during his shifts, hell, he’d say that he’s incredible at making conversation with his customers.

Jaehyun’s kind. He’s full of charm, he’s handsome, he’s a bit of a natural flirt (never _really_ trying), and he manages to keep himself collected at all times.

He’s been that way his entire life, too. His mother flaunted having, _“Such an angel for a son.”_ every chance she got, consequently making all of her middle-aged-mom friends dote over young Jaehyun. He was incredibly polite, too: always doing whatever he was asked and never (verbally) complaining. He would even help the elderly women in his neighborhood take in their groceries, causing even more people to swoon over Jaehyun. It was a little embarrassing, sure, but it was the kind of treatment that he had grown accustomed to. His teachers admired him throughout high school, and he even managed to finish at the top of his class after four somewhat difficult years. It seemed like wherever he went, the world followed Jaehyun. Maybe it’s because he’s the kind of person who lights up a room when he’s in it, or perhaps it’s because his presence is almost like a _prince’s_. As a result of Jaehyun’s charm, he’s had plenty of admirers, but none of them have necessarily been what he was looking for.

Jaehyun was careful. He knows what he wants… he just hasn’t found the epitome of his desires just yet.

His friends, who just so happen to be his coworkers, often tell him that he’s not just going to find his ideal man if he continues to wait around. “I think there’s plenty of guys out there who would suit you well, Jaehyun. Jongin from Chem is pretty cute.” Yuta says, rinsing out mugs from their shop and placing them in the dishwasher.

“The TA? Isn’t he old?” Jaehyun responds,

From the opposite corner of their small cafe, Doyoung butts in, “Does it really matter? He’s hot, you’re cute, you’re both single. Why not have some fun, Jae? You never know, he could really be a catch.”

Jaehyun laughs it off and continues wiping down the counters. The shop closes in fifteen minutes, and no one has been in during the last half hour, so they figured it would be alright to close up early. Yuta and Doyoung began shutting down in the back for the night, and Jaehyun’s watch reads a quarter until eleven. He has his back turned to the door when the familiar ding of their bell rings, and the door of the cafe swings open. Jaehyun turns around and is _literally_ at a loss for words.

This man is impeccably tall, which is truly saying something, because Jaehyun isn’t so short himself. He has sharp features, but his sheepish smile for walking in so close to closing time softens him up a bit. His dark brown hair is parted a little off center, and it looks a bit ruffled from… whatever he could have been doing. His black turtleneck looks soft against his tan skin, and this man really couldn’t be a day older than twenty-five. He radiated this… domineering but gentle energy, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he could get enough of it.

So when Jaehyun gapes at the man for who knows how many seconds it’s been, barely getting a hello past his lips, he hates himself.

This was _so_ out of character for him.

The stranger pipes up, breaking the tense silence, “Am I too late? If you’re closed I can come back another time,” he speaks, and wow, if Jaehyun didn’t think this guy was attractive enough. He had a voice richer than honey, and it was so deep that it seemed to reverberate through the air, and on top of all of that, he was polite! This was Jaehyun’s _dream._

“Oh no, uh, you’re fine! What can I get for you?” and if it were anyone else, Jaehyun probably wouldn’t think it’s so fine. Everything was almost put away, he was really, really tired from his mid-term he took earlier, but he couldn’t help but want to serve - he means, help this customer. He fumbles over his words, and the tips of his ears have turned a crimson color because of that, but the stranger doesn’t seem to notice.

“I’ll get an iced Americano, please?” He looks down at Jaehyun when he orders, and nothing about this situation should make his skin feel like it’s on _fire_ , but who knew a coffee order could do that to him.

And so the man hands Jaehyun his money, and while Jaehyun is making his drink, Yuta comes out of the back about to say to Jaehyun about how he and Doyoung are heading out when he notices the stranger. He gives Jaehyun a _look_ and the other blushes, rolling his eyes. Once the other two men head out hand in hand with rushed goodbyes, Jaehyun finishes making the stranger’s (the very attractive stanger, mind you) drink. But before he hands it to him, he grabs a marker and asks for his name.

“Oh, it’s Johnny,” he smiles, placing his phone back into his pocket.

Jaehyun scrawls his name onto the cup, making sure to add in a smiley face at the end, he considers putting his number on it, too, but the sensible part of his brain tells himself that it would be _way_ too forward. He hands the cup to _Johnny_ , and the other man gives him a soft smile. He thanks him and tells him to have a good night, and Jaehyun almost melts into the floor when the man leaves the shop.

What in the hell was he thinking?

\----------------

He works the morning shift the next day and seemingly makes up for the embarrassment he experienced last night with that… Johnny guy. He charms all of his customers, especially the young girls who come to the cafe after their classes and gossip in the corner. On a good day, sometimes he would even hear them giggling about how cute he was, and he always just offers up a smile when they stare. It’s a little strange, Jaehyun’s affect on people, but he’s glad to be so approachable.

Neo-Bean had become increasingly popular in the last few months, once a hole-in-the-wall place now bustling with customers. The shop itself was decently small, but it omitted a cozy feeling, and perhaps that's why it was so likeable. The space itself was adorned with neutral shades, chalkboard signs displaying today’s specials and options on the menu (that Jaehyun had written all by himself, which he was _very_ proud of), and many small tables to sit at, which were often filled.

He’s had around forty people come into the small shop this morning, Yuta and Doyoung frantically preparing orders while he takes them, and just when the cafe settles down enough for him to take a small break, a familiar face strides in.

This time, Doyoung greets him from behind the french press, but Jaehyun is standing at the counter when he walks up.

Today, he’s wearing black slacks, a deep green turtleneck that _really_ hugs his frame, and a black blazer. He looks… expensive, to say the least. Jaehyun is more than impressed, and if he didn’t think he was hot yesterday, he definitely does now.

“You’re back,” Jaehyun smiles, trying to seem a little more collected than the fool he made of himself just hours ago.

“I am,” he laughs, “can I get an iced Americano?”

And what happened yesterday happens yet again; Jaehyun makes his drink quickly, he scrawls Johnny’s name onto it (today the smiley face has a circle surrounding it, _‘Why not add some detail’_ he figures), and he hands it to him.

This time, Johnny looks down at Jaehyun’s name tag and then up into the younger’s eyes, “Thank you, Jaehyun,” and with that, he turns and leaves.

Jaehyun groans when Johnny is out of earshot, and Doyoung and Yuta just laugh.

\----------------

A routine begins, and Jaehyun grows to like it a little too much.

Johnny comes in everyday from that point on, but never at the same time. Sometimes it’s in the middle of the afternoon, other days it’s just before closing, or sometimes it’s during the peak of the morning rush. Jaehyun finds himself liking the unpredictability.

They get to know more about each other as time moves on. He learns that Johnny works at a music studio, Jaehyun tells him that he’s still in college for biology, and they get little blurbs out to each other with each visit. It’s nice, Jaehyun thinks.

There’s other times where they are _definitely_ flirting. Johnny has complimented Jaehyun one too many times to be friendly, and he thinks that Johnny enjoys making him flustered. He can’t deny, he really enjoys being told he looks good, but especially by Johnny.

Jaehyun’s infatuation with Johnny turns into a full blown crush during the time they see each other. It’s been two months since Johnny first came to the cafe, and Jaehyun’s not sure he can take it anymore.

Doyoung and Yuta can’t take much either, telling him,

“Just ask him out already!”

“You know he probably likes you.”

“Why are you so afraid, Jae?”

“Just give him your number, for the love of god.”

But it’s just not that easy. Jaehyun is… honestly afraid to make his move on Johnny. He’s so _attractive_ and _funny_ and _kind_ and so many other things that make him nervous. He’s never felt so intimidated by these qualities, and who knew Jaehyun could somewhat fall for a guy he’s never really even talked to. It’s a shame, really, that he didn’t meet Johnny in a different way.

\----------------

It’s a terrible morning.

Jaehyun slept in by accident, as he was up far too late last night scrolling through his phone and, of course, thinking about a certain tall man he sees once a day. After checking his clock, he was already fifteen minutes late to work. His head is pounding, and he feels a little nauseous, too.

He rushes to get ready, hair still a mess from working, glasses perched on his nose because he didn’t have time to put his contacts in, apron left untied. He jumps into his car and drives faster than he ever has to work, and makes it in thirty minutes after he was expected to. What’s worse is when he finally makes it into the building, they are being absolutely _slammed._

Doyoung, Yuta, and the new hire, Mark, are scrambling to complete orders, and Jaehyun has never felt so bad in his life. Poor Mark is left taking orders, looking obviously flustered, and once Jaehyun gets behind the counter, he gets nothing but glares from the other three.

To top things off, he sees Johnny, but the older man isn’t alone.

He’s with a blonde guy who appears to be a few inches shorter than Jaehyun, and he’s really, really pretty.

Jaehyun can’t help to feel a little jealous, but it’s not like there’s anything to be jealous over. They appear to be friendly, but he can’t help but wonder if they were _together_. So when Johnny walks up to the counter, Jaehyun’s poor mood mixed with some bitterness over Johnny’s company, he doesn’t give him his typical smile, or even ask how he’s doing.

Johnny appears a little taken aback, but he treats Jaehyun kindly, like he always does. Once he gives Johnny his typical iced Americano, and his… whatever he is to Johnny his macchiato, Johnny utters a soft, “Thank you,” that he couldn’t exactly hear, and Jaehyun feels _horrible_.

The rest of his shift goes by poorly, and he can’t say he feels relieved when he slips into his sheets that night.

\----------------

Jaehyun comes down with the flu, and isn’t able to come back to work for four days. His friends check in on him to make sure he’s okay and that he’s still eating, and Yuta even sends him updates whenever Johnny comes in.

He receives a text from his groupchat with Doyoung, Yuta, and Mark:

**YUTAAA**

johnny asked where you were the past few days.

he seemed like super concerned too

**mark**

He’s looked rlly disappointed every time ur not there.

that guy def wants u bro

**Dong**

Facts right there ^^^

He can’t deny, the thought of Johnny being worried about him makes his heart soar. With the thought in mind, he falls asleep with some ease.

\----------------

After another day of illness, Jaehyun finally makes it back to work. He doesn’t feel his greatest, but he’s much better than the zombie-like state he was at a few days ago.

His day at work goes by smoothly. He has a few regulars ask about his absence, and it makes Jaehyun smile. It’s kind of nice to see that strangers care about him. He hasn’t seen his favorite regular yet, though, and Jaehyun is a little disappointed as the day goes on.

Johnny doesn’t show up to the cafe until right before closing, just like the first time they met.

This time, though, he has a bouquet of roses in hand.

Jaehyun assumes they’re for that blonde that Johnny was with the other day, or someone, anyone else besides Jaehyun, but Johnny speaks up before he can ask,

“I know this is a little odd, and I probably should’ve found a better way to do this, but I bought these for you because Doyoung, is that his name? Said that they were your favorite, and uh,” he stutters, genuinely looking nervous, like Jaehyun has never seen him before, “I just really would like to take you out on a date?”

And for the first time, Jaehyun is completely calm around the older man, gently accepting the flowers from Johnny’s hands. With a bright smile, he says, “I would love to.”

And they talk for a while about how Jaehyun wasn’t there for a few days, and how it was strange for Johnny to not see him, and they both even admit that they missed each other. (It turns out that the blonde Johnny was with was his _friend_ Taeyong, and Jaehyun feels silly for being so jealous.)

Just like always, as the hour grows later, Johnny ends up ordering his iced Americano, except this time, Jaehyun finally scrawls his number onto the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @pickleyanan


End file.
